


Nightmares

by Kona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Calming down, F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley hates nightmares. She hate, hate, HATES them. Because they always involve blood and bullets and demon dogs and her crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I just didn't port over. But I figure Jade would be really prone to nightmares, because she awoke as a Dreamer so early on.

Jade wakes up in a tumble of tangled sheets and sweaty hair. Her chest heaves and her eyes are wide. She shudders violently.

A dream. It was just a dream-

More like a nightmare.

She runs a shaky hand through tangled hair and swallows.

It hurt.

Her eyes are wild, still seeing the ghosts of the game, an echo of the past that would never fade. The game would never leave her.

She could almost feel the snow around her ankles, and her gun in her hands. She still smelt the coppery scent of blood in the air. She saw Dave's chest riddled with holes and blood dripping from his lips, his pupils contracting and expanding. The final rush of breath from his lips sounded like sharp knives jammed into her ears.

It takes a few minutes for her heart to stop trying to break free of her chest before she finally realizes she was still in her bed out of the game and free from Bec Noir. Terror still claws at her chest. Tears scald her eyes and she can't fight it-

It's damn hard to watch Dave die again and again in her head.

"Dave-" her voice catches in her throat and she struggles against her bed sheets to search the other side of the bed. Her hands search in the expand of the bed and finally connect with warm flesh.

That alone calms some of the shaking in her hands.

Warmth meant life. Not the horrid cold of death she just experienced.

Her hands search upward to his face and her eyes sharpened in the dark at last to see Dave's sleeping face, peaceful and calm. She manages a watery and breaking laugh as she cups his face. The calm on his face reminds her still of death though and now she's ripping at the sheets and pulling at his tank top to expose his chest. She runs shaking fingers across scarred skin, but the is chest intact, no bullet holes gaping through the flesh.

She is in hysterics over the sheer beauty of warm skin and a body not riddled

with holes.

"Jade...?"

Dave's voice is bleary as Jade cries on his chest. His hands reach up to grab Jade's shoulders, pulling her down towards him.

"Fuck Harley what's with the waterworks?"

Jade's sobs wrack her frame and she shakes her head, shoving it in the crook of his neck. He shifts up and his grip tightens.

"Jade...?"

"You...and Bec-" her voice hitches and she can't finish her thought as her arms wrap around his back, fingers curling around his shoulders and winding their way into his hair.

Dave's hand dives into her hair and he lets out a low hushing sound in her ear. His other hand runs circles down Jade's back.

"Jade it's alright. He's dead now and we're alive Jade; You hear me Jade?" he shudders now, drawing her as close as he can, assuring himself, "We're fucking alive and ain't no goddamn warped alien beast is gonna change that now."

Jade sniffs and breaths in Dave's scent. There is the smell of steel and apple juice and oil. He smells of home. He smells of safety, of love, and of life.

"Right. I'm sorry I just-"

"Jesus Jade don't get upset, I get it. Nightmares suck ass-I know. I'm here for you though, so you don't have to worry about that shit anymore. Okay?" Dave's voice is soothing and a low rumble against her body. She snuggles close and smiles, her tears dried and her breathing steady-listening to the steady thrum of Dave's heart.

"Thanks Cool Kid," she closes her eyes, "I love you, you know," her voice is barely above a whisper-as though talking too loudly might take all of this away from her.

He chuckles, an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling the sheets back up, "I love you too Jade," he kisses the top of her head and shuts his eyes, "Now let's get some shut eye, this sort of swag and brilliance doesn't happen for us without some sleep,"

Dave's head falls against the pillow and the two fall into silence.

This time Jade dreams of laughter and of Dave and how wonderful he looks when he smiles.


End file.
